A touch of Death
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: Life and death exists in a balance. Yet the elemental nations, the balance is all but non-existent. One day, two children are born. Each representing one of them. What will happen if death's avatar is willing to do anything to protect life. Naruto will act in the name of death, while his sister acts in the name of life.
1. Chapter 1 Deaths gift

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Hidden Leaf: Secret cave*

"They're beautiful." Kushina Uzumaki muttered as she held two children in her arms. The one in her right was a tanned skin child with strawberry blonde hair, that resembled her fathers wrapped in a golden blanket. While the one in her right was a pale skinned, noticeably smaller out of the two, and had smooth crimson that resembled hers and was wrapped in a dark blue blanket.

 ** _"You should back away from them Kiiroi Senkō(Yellow Flash)." A one eyed ninja in a tiger themed mask warned him as dozens of explosive seals appeared along the cave walls._**

"You bastard. What did you do?!" the yellow flash yelled as he pried the strawberry blonde twin out of Kushina's grip, and aimed a kunai at her stomach.

 _ **"I'll give you a choice, catch her or die." the masked ninja yelled as he chucked the golden blanket wrapped child into the air, and disappeared with Kushina and the second child.**_

"Damn it! INU! Gather all available LEAF ANBU to find that bastard." the blond ninja ordered as a young adult with gravity defying silver hair leapt off towards the village.  
"WHAAAAAAHHHHH!" The young blonde wailed as she stared up at the aggressive looking man holding her.

"Be quiet. I have bigger things to worry about." The adult barked at her as he focused on the glowing light on the horizon.

*Unknown location*

"W-who the hell are you?" Kushina asked as the masked figure chained her flat on a stone tablet, with the crimson haired child resting barely above her stomach. She was

 _ **"Call me Madara Uchiha, the monster that goes bump in the**_ ** _night. It won't matter to you soon. All I need is the Kyuubi." Madara declared as he placed his hand above her seal, and morphed his Sharingan into a triple triangle around his pupil, with curved blades rotating clockwise._**

"AAAAHHHH! YOU FUCKING SHIT-HEAD! THIS IS NOTHING! TRY SQUEEZING TWO STUBBORN KIDS OUT OF YOUR BODY!" Kushina screamed as the violent, crimson coloured energy was ripped out of the seal on her navel, with parts of the energy collecting around Naruto.

 ** _"Come out and play... KYUUBI!" Madara yelled as the sporadic energy began to take shape of a_** ** _massive fox. It's most discernible feature was the Nine tails viciously swaying behind it, and the three tomoe Sharingan on display on both pupils.  
_** "F-f-fuck y-you!" Kushina sputtered as she clutched her son in her arms.

 _ **"You sure are an Uzumaki. Determined 'til the end. It won't matter now. Kyuubi, your mission is to destroy as much of Konoha as possible." Madara ordered as the fox ignited its tails with blue flames on each tip.**_

 **"Easy." The fox's deep voice resonated through the clearing as the fox charged towards the Village, leaving nine trails of blue fire behind the titanic figure.**

 _ **"Enjoy your last moments alive Kushina. I hope your child does**_ ** _as well." Madara told her as he vanished in a vortex focused around his single eye._**

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry. I don't think ... I will be able to ... hold out for ... to long." Kushina started to wheeze out as a cloaked figure with Snow white hair, and a purple mask of a smiling, red horned, demon.

 _ **"Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, you know why I'm here." A regal, yet dark voice echoed from underneath the floating spectres mask.**_

"Why Naruto-kun, he was just born?" the fading Uzumaki heiress asked as she held the pale skinned redhead close to her chest.

 _ **"Your child is sickly, and reeked of death. I could smell him from the otherworld." the demonic figure warned her as the child grabbed several stands of Kushina's hair.**_

"Please, it's a dying woman last request. Please! The Uzumaki have served under you for generations." Kushina pleaded as she held a necklace of a upside down triangle inside of a circle.

 _ **"I will help him out on a contract. I will make sure that Naruto lives, but he will act as my reaper on this land. You will remain by his side as a demon weapon, to**_ ** _help him gather the souls of the deceased." the ominous spectre figure laid out as they held out a dainty hand out for Kushina to accept._**

"If Naruto-kun is alright... I accept." Kushina agreed as she shook the figures hand, and she yanked Kushina's soul from her body. The figure set Naruto on the ground, and used their deistic powers to transform her body into a black scythe with crimson ripples running along the blades edge.  
 _ **"The contract has been set. Naruto's body will not**_ ** _succumb to his illness, and your soul is bound to this weapon. His new powers will fully awaken at age 5, and he will be expected to fulfil our deal." the reaper orientated figure declared as she infused Kushina's soul with the weapon, and bound the scythe with Naruto's soul._**

 _'What happens next?' Kushina asked as her androgynous form reflected from inside the blade._

 **"Your child's sperm supplier is summoning me, so I'll be brief. Your weapon form will be able to be called upon by Naruto when he's able. Your consciousness will be shared with your sons. You will be a passenger along for a ride until he can call you forth." the suddenly female sounding figure informed her as the scythe vanished inside of the infants body.**

 **"Now I must be off. An ANBU will be by in several minutes to find Naruto." The grim reaper declared as she flew towards the massive frog, that was struggling to hold a colossal vulpine.**

'Don't worry Naruto-kun, I might not be able to hold you, but I will keep you safe.' Kushina muttered from her unknown residence inside her sons body as the Kyuubi began to shrink down, and disappear towards a single point.

*Timeskip 5 years later*

"Otou-sama, where is Nii-san?" a strawberry blonde in a golden yellow sundress asked the infamous yellow flash as she tried to call her 'cha-kara' forth.

"I've told you this before Nami-san. Naruto is being trained by a specialized teacher because of how fragile his body is. Now focus on drawing out your chakra so we can ready you for the academy." Minato explained to his daughter as he refocused his attention on the book labeled 'Advanced sealing', while Nami noticed her brother seated underneath a nearby tree.

He was in a dark red t-shirt with a black cloak covering his face and upper body. Unlike her, he had dark red hair and pale skin. He tended to wear dark clothing and kept his skin covered from sunlight.

'I have to hurry. Maybe if I get this, I can play with Nii-san.' Nami thought confidently as she focused the warm feeling inside her chest, and pulled it out of her body. Blue flame like energy exploded from her body, and formed a cocoon around herself.

"Congratulations Nee-san, you've exceeded what's to be expected of you." Naruto congratulated her as he walked towards her under a black umbrella, to hug her.  
"Arigato Nii-san! Do you want to train with me under Otou-sama?" Nami asked him as Naruto gave Minato a quick, unnoticeable glare, before giving her a fake smile.

"Can't right now Nami-Nee. Your much stronger than me, so I have to train in a specialized way." Naruto apologized, all the while never stepping put of the shade of the bat themed umbrella.

"Alright Nii-san, but your going to play with me when we're done training." Nami ordered him as he nodded.

That's fine. Now hurry up and finish your training for today. The sooner your done, the sooner we can play, but don't cheat. It's better to do it right now, than wrong and later." Naruto informed her as he walked back to his spot under the tree, and sat down. Waiting for his sister to finish her training.

"Nami-san, now that you have access to your chakra you will practice levitating twelve leaves 5 cm above your body. One on your forehead, three on each forearm, two on each leg, and one on your stomach. As soon as you can do that and keep them there for 10 minutes, your training will be finished for now." Minato ordered as he refused to look up from his book.

"O-ok, Otou-sama." Nami sadly agreed as she grabbed a dozen leaves from Naruto's tree.

"You can do it Nee-chan. I know you can." Naruto told her as she ran back to her spot to happily practice her training. While Nami focused on her training, and Minato read his sealing, Naruto practiced trying to call out the cold feeling that he felt in his right side. Slowly, the tip of a onyx and crimson curved blade began to extend out of his palm. The blade extended out 45cm from his palm, before a part of a silver pole became visible.

As he continued to extract the weapon, the handle of the weapon nearly towered over him. The scythe stood 110 cm, in comparison of his 100 cm stature. In the reflection of the blades head, he saw the semi-androgynous form a person. She had long crimson hair like him, and stunning violet eyes. He couldn't really tell much about her, but she would easily be an adult based on her appearance.

'Congratulations Naruto, you've gained access to your weapon.' the lady told him as looked over at his sister, and Minato. That man was focused on his book, and Nami was levitating three leaves for a few seconds before the fell and she had to retry. He carried the scythe further into the forrest to talk to the lady. After he walked for a good minute, he embedded the handle into the ground and stared at her.

"Who are you? Why are you in a scythe that was inside my body?" Naruto asked her as he opened the umbrella and sat down in front of her.

'Let me start at the beginning then. My name is Kushina Uzumaki, your deceased mother. When you were born with your sister, a mysterious man attacked me and nearly killed me. I wasn't the only person effected at that moment though. When you were born, your body was frail and smaller then average. The grim reaper appeared for us, but I made a deal with her. You would help her guild the dead into the afterlife, and she will let you live.' Kushina explained as Naruto ran his small hand across the blades edge.

"Is that why I could see those transparent people?" Naruto asked as she nodded.

"Correct. Those people were deceased people with unfinished business. While I don't expect you to start harvesting the souls of everyone you meet, but try and help any spectres that you can.' Kushina declared as he nodded.

"Ok. What should I call you miss?" Naruto asked her as he hoisted the scythe on his shoulder.

'You can call me Kaa-chan, or Kushina-san if you prefer.' Kushina explained slightly sad that 'Madara' ruined her chances on being a mother.

"Alright Kaa-chan, but what should I do about this scythe? I can't carry this around with me." Naruto asked said woman inside the weapon.

'This weapon is connected to your soul. You have to 'will it back' for a lack of better words. It's like calling chakra and then releasing it.' Kushina explained as Naruto tried to do as she explained. The weapon began to be absorbed by his body, and left him empty-handed.

"I should head back before Nami-san is finished." Naruto muttered to himself as he opened the umbrella, and moved back to his spot underneath his tree. Right when he was resting in the shade of the tree, he felt a burning feeling in his stomach and drifted into unconsciousness. Neither of the two other people noticed his disappearance, reappearance, or lack of consciousness.

*Unknown*

"This is strange..." Naruto muttered as he walked through a forrest that had massive trees, even for a child. Well he wandered through the forrest, he noticed a dark red light radiating from the top of one of the trees.

 **"So you decided to enter? I have to admit, your either brave, stupid or both." a powerful voice declared from all around the clearing.**

"Who are you? Where am I?" Naruto 'calmly' asked them, while he was nearly collapsing under the overwhelming power that this area was giving off.

 **"Looks like its the second one. *sigh* I'll give you a clue. I'm sealed inside your sister, and I have the power to** **eradicate entire villages." The voice declared as a humanoid figure began to descend from the trees.**

"The only being who has been known to do that... is..." Naruto trailed off as glowing orange coloured fur flashed in front of him.

 **So your not entirely stupid. I can make this work. Yes it is I the mighty..." The figure added a dramatic pause as a ring of fire circled around her landing spot. "The Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

*End*


	2. Chapter 2 A Glimpse of their True Power

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Konoha forrest. Naruto age 6*

"Who am I suppose to 'reap'?" Naruto asked as the dark clothed child pulled a paper out of his coat, and rested his scythe on his shoulder.

 _" 'Hitomi Hyūga'. She was Hiashi's wife, and the mother to a young_ _girl named Hinata I believe." Kushina declared from her reflection inside the weapon._

"A mother? ... lets hurry up and finish this. Nami will be getting worried if I'm out to late." Naruto stated as he leapt through the forrest and noticed the spectral form of a lady with shoulder and mid back length hair with a pale blue ball, half the size of a soccer ball inside her chest standing outside the Hyūga compound.

The orb had a sad face on the front with a 12cm tail behind it. The lady turned towards the approaching child, and looked upon him in curiosity.

"Hello, are you Hitomi Hyūga?" Naruto asked her as the lady nodded her head.

 _"Yes I am. May I know how you can see me? No one else could._ _"_ Hitomi inquired as Naruto showed her the paper, before tucking it back into his coat pocket.

"My 'job' is to travel with you, and lead you to the afterlife." Naruto stated as he offered her his hand.

 _"I'm sorry, but I can't move on yet. I can't leave Hinata and Hanabi alone." Hitomi declared as Naruto sighed and stood his scythe straight up._

" _Kuso *_ Sigh* alright. I'm suppose to help lingering spirits, i.e. you, by helping them. It seems that the only way your going to move on is after you are sure your family is safe. So I'll need you to drink my blood." Naruto explained as he used his blades edge to nick his pointer, and presented the bleeding digit to the spectral figure.

 _"A-alright. What will this do?" Hitomi asked as the apparition grasped his hand and licked the blood off his hand. Slowly, crimson light began to creep down the middle of her body, and started bleeding into the sphere in her chest._

"Since you don't want to leave your children, I'm allowing you to stay with them." Naruto explained as the Hyūga matriarch began to shrink down, and gain a broad front similar to a wall.

 _"H-how?" Hitomi asked as her arms moved behind her in a handle shape, and her body morphed into a pentagram shape with her reflection visible in the polished metal._

"You wanted to be able to protect your children, so I've transformed your soul into a shield. I've used by blood to bind yourself with your children. You'll be able to be summoned like a weapon to help them out. Your current form is a 'demon weapon' because you are invulnerable to damage, and shattering. There is little else I can do without breaking to many rules." Naruto apologized as he picked up her modified form with one hand and rested his scythe on his shoulder.

 _"Still, thank you. So what next?" Hitomi asked from her place behind the shield while Naruto vaulted over the secure clan walls, and sat outside a window._

"I'll place you in Hinata's room so she can begin using your new form. When she touches your shield, she will be able to communicate with you." Naruto explained as he slipped the item through the opened window, and placed it on her bed.

 _"Arigato young man, I won't squander this second change you've given me." Hitomi called from her item as he dashed away from the prying eyes of their_ _clan._

"I forgot I didn't tell her my name. ... Oh well." Naruto muttered as he moved to the shady district to fulfill his contracts.

 _"That was a nice thing you did Naruto." Kushina stated from her_ _place in the scythe head, while Naruto dropped into an alley and cleaved a mans head off._

"Hitomi-san was a mother for two children. I feel she should have a second chance." Naruto stated as he ripped the tainted soul from the dead mans chest, and crushed it in his hand.

 _"Still, you didn't have to do anything. You could have just sent her to the afterlife, but you chose to give her a second chance." Kushina told him as Naruto went to gather up some lingering souls that were in the area._

"I did it because it helped her come closer to passing on. Hey, can you tell me about Shinnigami-sama?" Naruto asked as he picked up a floating blue soul with a short tail, and slurped it up.

 _"Shinnigami-sama has many names. 42-sama, Shi-sama, Jashin-sama, lady reaper, Mania, The Grim reaper, Styx, etc. She is the harbinger of death, and the one who ferries the souls into the afterlife, or Yomi. She was the deity for the Uzumaki clan, and numerous followers all over the nations." Kushina explained as Naruto slurped down another soul, and started to head back to the former Hokage's house._

"My my. That was quite interesting." A purple haired teen with a snake fang attached by a thick rope in a tan jacket declared as she hung out of a window and watched the sickly, scythe wielding Uzumaki heading towards his house.

*Konoha Academy Uzumaki twins age 12.5*

"Are you ready for the exams Nii-chan?" Nami asked her brother as they waited for their exam. The strawberry blonde had her hair tied into two ponytails and an orange long sleeve jacket that cut off above her stomach. She had combat mesh covering her navel and leading into her top, and had orange and black, knee length shorts.

"Come on. Your pathetic brother has no place with real ninja's like me. Why don't you give up on him like everyone else, and get together with a real man." a brown haired in a fur lined jacket boasted to her, until a black umbrella smashed into his face. Missing the white dog resting on his head.

"Watch it Kiba, even an ant can take out a giant." Naruto warned him as he sat next to his sister, under the shade of his umbrella. Naruto was wearing a black suit with a blood red undershirt that matched his eye's colour.

"Yeah right. Your just saying that because of how weak you are." Kiba mocked him as two adults entered the classroom. A brunet with a scar running along his nose, and a pale blue haired one with their headband worn like a bandana.

"Alright everyone, settle down. Were going to begin the exam soon." the brown haired one declared as the kids sat down, and the blue haired teacher handed out the test papers.

"And start! You will have 30 minutes to complete this test." The brunet told them while they worked on the sheet. Naruto looked over at his sisters and noticed that she seemed to be struggling.

'Someone has an illusion over her test. Pathetic.' Naruto thought as a chilling wave of energy erupted from him and effected everyone except Nami.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Kiba yelled as the class shivered at the oppressive feeling.

"Watch your language Kiba. The test will continue as planned." the scarred teacher told them as they returned to their tests. Nami was doing noticeably better since the mysterious pulse.

*45 minutes later. Jutsu exam*

"Naruto... Uzumaki, can you preform your _Henge_ now?" the brunet teacher ordered as Naruto sat his umbrella down and started building up his energy. A thin cloud of smoke surrounded him, and a different figure emerged from the cloud. The man had jet black hair that moved in a similar way to fire. He was cloaked in an abyssal coloured cape covering his silver armour, and polished spiked gauntlets. Leather belts held holsters strapped to his left side a silver dagger on his right.

 **"So Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei, is this** ** _adequate_ enough?" Naruto asked them in a transformed voice that radiated power.**

"Y-yes it is. Naruto, where did you think of this?" Iruka asked as Naruto stroked his moustache and short beard.

 **"This is based off a character from a ... book. Dracula** **Vladimir no San(III)-dono. He is the demon lord of the underworld and is the strongest being to exist." Naruto explained his Vla** **dimir 'illusion' while a crimson mist rolled off him and began to fill the floor.**

"*Ahem*, so... can you preform the _bunshin_ now?" Mizuki asked him, terrified of the overwhelming feeling that this 'illusion' was releasing.

 **"Alright sensei. _Bunshin no jutsu._ " Naruto called out as a thin cloud of smoke appeared and two more figures appeared from the smoke. One was just a straight clone of Naruto, one was Lord Vladimir, and the last one was a short, black haired adult with burning red eyes covered by circular red lens. He wore a red, wide brimmed hat and a dark red trench coat over his black vest atop a white shirt.**

"Is this sufficient? Meet Alucard, descendant of Vladimir." Naruto explained as the two figures were enveloped in a cloud of smoke and disappeared.

"It was. You may return to your desk. We will be announcing the team placement soon." Iruka congratulated him as he handed him a Konoha headband attached with a blue cloth.

"Arigato Sensei's." Naruto told them as he tucked the headband into his pocket and re-entered the classroom.

"How'd it go Nii-chan?" Nami asked as her headband reflected some light from its spot on her neck.

"Great Nee-chan. Let's celebrate with some ramen after the team placement." Naruto told her as he sat next to her and the two teachers entered with Iruka holding a clipboard.

"Attention everyone, we are going to be sorting you into your teams. So listen carefully." Iruka declared as he held up the clip board.

"... Team 7 will be Nami Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyūga. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei will be Asura Sarutobi." Iruka read the first page off as the kids moved up to their groups.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei what about Naruto-Nii-chan?" Nami asked as Iruka flipped the paper over and began to read off the second page.

"Naruto Uzumaki will be apprenticed under a specialized Jonin, Anko Mitarashi." Iruka told them as a beige object smashed through the window and unrolled in front of Naruto.

"Lets go Naruto, training starts now." the spiky purple ponytailed lady in a beige jacket stated as she hoisted Naruto into the air and flew out the window with him in hand. While the scantily clad kunoichi flew off with Naruto, a shield appeared in the Hyūga heiresses hand.

"Hey Hinata-chan, why is your shield out?" Nami asked her as the heiresses defensive item vanished and the blushing girl began to sputter out seemingly random words.

"W-w-well, um you see, um. I..." Hinata incoherently muttered as she poked her index fingers together.

"Are you ok Hinata-chan? Are you sick?" Nami asked as she placed her ear next to Hinata's heart, which had her strawberry blonde hair centimetres away from Hinata's nose.

'Naruto-kun's perfect body...Nami-chan's sweet smell. Oh Kami.' Hinata thought as she passed out from her thought, and lodged Nami's face under Hinata's bosom.

"Hey Hinata-chan? Oh she's passed out." Nami muttered from underneath Hinata while Kiba was lodged in a wall, with blood leaking from his nose.

'Pervert.' several females muttered as they awaited their sensei's to appear.

*End*


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets Outs

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- AI/Software speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Naruto and Anko*

"Sensei, why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked his teacher who had given him little information on what's happening.

"Its more fun. Now what was I saying?" Anko asked as she hopped off his back and stared at the dark clothed Uzumaki.

"You weren't. We just showed up here and asked me what you said." Naruto declared dryly while pulling out his leatherback book.

"Right. So lets get to know each other better. You know the general info about me so tell me about yourself." Anko ordered as she sat Naruto down on a log and knelt down next to him.

"*Sigh* fine. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, brother of Nami, and son of Kushina Uzumaki. My hobbies are working with my sister, and practicing my modified Kusarigama techniques. I enjoy reading the works of ancient scholars. Like the tale of the Vampire Lord, the Tales of Beowulf, and the Adventures of King Arthur. I dislike negligent parents and those who attempt to cheat death. My dream is to help Nami achieve what she wants while I follow through on my contract." Naruto told her as he started reaching for his book again.

"Hold on. What do you mean by 'Modified Kusarigama'?" Anko questioned as he stood up.

"I have a weapon-based bloodline. I can summon a scythe from within my body to use when I need." Naruto stated as he dropped his parasol and pressed his right hand flesh against his left hand and in a single motion, withdrew a scythe nearly equal to himself in height.

"H-h... what? That doesn't make any sense. How do you store that weapon in your body? I never heard about any of your family members having a related bloodline except your mothers chains." Anko asked in disbelief as Naruto lodged the staff handle in the ground.

"I'm not sure, but I know I have this weapon thanks to my mother." Naruto declared as he grabbed his scythe and rested it on his shoulder.

"Alright. So now we know each other, it time for me to assign you a mission." Anko declared as she took a box out of her pocket and opened a box to retrieve a dango from it.  
"I really don't know you. I mostly just _know of_ you." Naruto corrected her before she flicked him with the stick.

"Eh you say that, I say you have a mission. You know the Scroll of Sealing inside of the Hokage tower? Well someone plans to steal it. Your mission is to find out who wants it and to subdue them. That would be easy for you, hey Uzumaki?" Anko asked him as she messed up his hair with her hand.

"It would be difficult but not impossible to achieve." Naruto declared while the purple haired jonin saluted him and vanished with a log resting on the ground.

 _'Did you sense it as well?' Kushina asked from the blade head._

"I did. It felt reptilian coming from her neck. It reeked of someone else soul." Naruto agreed as he reached into his cloak and equipped an Okami kitsune mask.

 _'I_ _recommend we deal with the scroll first, it seems more pressing.' Kushina suggested as the pre-teen looked at the sun and decided to reverse his coat. Dawned in black, he closed his parasol and equipped it to his back._

"Alright. _Lets do this." Naruto declared as he fastened his weapon to his back._

 _*Unknown area: Hi no Kuni*_

"Oh Jashin-sama, please take these humble sacrifices as my tribute to you." A bloodied child exclaimed. Surrounding the silver haired girl, were the corpses of bandits with their bodies set up to form a triangle around her with a circle encompassing all of it. From out of the blood pool that began to collect in front of her, a pair of demonic horns and skeletal wings with black leather wings began to emerge from the pool.

 **"Well my little Chi no Hana, this pleases me incredibly and I have a gift for you." The dark toned demonic lady declared with blood covering her un-modest modesty.**

"What is it my lady?" the bloody flower asked as the demonic goddess grabbed the siverettes chin and peered into hers violet eyes with the goddesses blood red ones.

 **"Several years ago, I made a deal with a mother and her child. The _boy_ would reap the souls of the dead while you would kill. If you want to find him, you'll have to go to konoha and find a crimson teen wielding a single bladed scythe. Good luck Karita." Jashin declared as she vanished into a cloud of blood mist.**

"Jashin bless this day. I have found my destined one." Karita muttered dreamily as she grabbed her three bladed scythe and gripped her Jashinist necklace. " ** _My destined one..._** "

*Naruto*

 _"It seems like Mizuki seems to be moving in a hurry." the other scythe wielding child declared as he followed behind the skittish chunin carrying a large sack._

 _"Mizuki is showing signs of panic. Rapid, sporadic movements. Moving in a sloppy, yet attempted stealthy way. Despite being a second level ninja, a mission of this level would be reserved for jonins and higher." Kushina explained as they watched Mizuki drop down into a clearing and pulled a scroll out of the bag while struggling and failing to open the item._

 _'Pathetic' "Mizuki~, you've been a naughty boy~." A voice echoed through the clearing, causing the blue haired teacher to snap to attention and look around the clearing for the voice._

"Who the hell are you? I'm a trained assassin, and I'm not afraid to kill you!" the assistant teacher threatened before a sharpened bone flew past him and sliced open his vests side.

 _"Oh I know about you~Mizuki. Confirmed kills, 13 hostile ninjas on your recovery mission and one **comrade**. A comrade bearing a minor leg injury that would have been survivable, yet you chose to cut him down like wheat. What a **beast**." a mysterious voice stated in a manner which seemed to be both a gravelly baritone and a silky soprano voice._

"How the hell do you know this?" the chunin tried to demand before the scythe wielding, Okami masked warrior dropped out of the trees and held out a scroll with Mizuki's name written in blood.

 _"Your time is nigh. For all your crimes, I sentence you to **death!** **"** the Okami warrior yelled as Mizuki's bleeding red orb manifested in front of his chest._

"What the hell are you doing? What's happening?" Mizuki demanded before the handle of the scythe smashed into his face, and knocked out a few of his teeth.

"Sklew u! I am nahth beaning defeatted by yoU!" Mizuki yelled as he grabbed a kunai and pulled a certain, unconscious strawberry blonde hostage out of the bag.

 _"Mizuki... I will tell you this **once**. Let go of the girl, or **else**." the smaller figure warned him as a aura of magenta energy shrouded the figure and their scythe._

 _"_ HA!*spit* Why would I do that? It's not like anyone will miss this whore." Mizuki denied as he pressed the blade edge against her neck to stop them from taking another step forward.

 _"I'm sorry, but what was that? I could've sworn you said 'Oh please mister, I want you to rip my soul out of my chest.' "the hidden redhead mocked as the moonlight_ _reflected off his blade._

"What, don't tell me you actually care about this _thing?_ No one cares about her. Not even the _great Fourth Hokage_ loves her, 'The most caring, and compassionate Hokage'." Mizuki taunted as his hostage woke up and noticed her former teacher resting a knife against her neck while a mysterious figure stood across from him wielding a menacing looking scythe.

 _"Nami, stay calm. Don't do anything rash and I'll get you out of this." the Okami masked fighter warned her._

"Since you care so much about this thing, drop your weapons or I'll turn this field red with this foxes blood." Mizuki threatened them, causing the figure to rest his scythe against a tree and held his hands in the air.

 _"I'm un-armed, let her go and no body will have to die." Naruto tried to placate the situation._  
"What do you mean fox?" Nami asked, causing her brother to wince and Mizuki to smirk viciously.

"Right. Your daddy must have kept it from you. It's funny, he's the one who did that to you." Mizuki told her while applying slightly enough pressure to draw blood and keeping the Uzumaki from advancing.

"Stop **TALKING!** " Naruto demanded while the aura incasing him seemingly sucked every ounce of life out of the area.

"Oh what? You don't want to tell her that she's the Nine Tails Fox? The fox that killed thousands of innocent people in addition to the hokages family. You know, I would be doing the entire world a favour by cutting her open. It would only take. One. Single. Motion." the former teacher punctuated by repeatedly pressing the weapon against her next.

"L-look mister, ... just leave. I...I'm just a monster... don't risk yourself to save me. I killed my own mother..." Nami told the mysterious figure as tears bounced off the ground.

"See! Even a beast like her can see she nothing but a mistake." Mizuki declared as he switched from the blades edge and aimed the tip to her neck and began to apply enough pressure to pierce the flesh and reach the arteries inside.

 _"NNN **NNNOOOOO!** **"** Naruto screamed as time slowed around him and his right hand gained a skeletal design to it while forcibly ripping and destroying the teachers entire being. Reducing it to thousands of insurmountable shards. Unfortunately for the siblings, his actions were milliseconds to late. Causing the blondes crimson liquids to spray across the field, covering the scroll, grass, and the traumatized redheads mask and flesh._

"Nami-chan! Nami-chan, can you hear me?" Naruto pleaded as he ripped off his mask and held his hands futilely against his sisters neck, while her blood seeped around his hands and unbeknownst to them, unlocked the sacred scroll of sealing.

"N-n-naruto...-kun? Its been good... to see you ... one last... ... time..." Nami whispered as she placed her bloody hand against his cheek and stared into his eyes while the flame in hers slowly faded away.

"No, no, no, no, no, No, NO! Nami-chan, stay with me. Please... There has to be something in this scroll to help you, j-just hold on!" Naruto asked as he grabbed the scroll and unknowingly opened a blood seal resting above the _Edō Tenshi jutsu_. Immediately after, a cloud of smoke erupted above them and a long, silver haired figure appeared.

"Greetings. Who has-HOLY CRAP! What's going on?!" the blue cloaked, fur-lined apparition yelled as she floated over the the bleeding child and the panicked warrior who grabbed the pure blue orb and herself in his left hand.

"No time to ask questions. Just hold on, I've never really done this." Naruto told her as his skeletal looking passed through Nami's neck, and focused his pirated life-forces to undo the damage, then jammed the soul of the weakened girl and the mysterious lady to reenforce his sibling.  
"W-what happened? I-I died?" Nami asked as she shot straight up and noticed two traditional blue wrapped silver bangs handing in front of her with streaks of her hair turning silver as well.

"Yeah, but not anymore. Surprise?" Naruto declared somewhat confused, before Nami's left hand smacked him.

"What the hell is going on?" Nami demanded as she looked around the area and noticed her blood littering the area.

"Calm down, Nami-chan. I'm not sure but I I will try to help you out as much as I can." Naruto declared as he placed his hand on her shoulder to try and defuse the situation, but they both fell a strong pull and passed out.

*Unknown*

"Now I have no clue what is happening." Naruto muttered as the twins stood at the precipice of a colossal cavern with three burning flames in the distance. The first flame was the smallest out all of them and glowed silver. The second was the middle sized and burned a dark red with parts of orange flames dancing in its core. While the last and largest flame was burning orange with blue radiating from its centre.

"I would like to know that as well." A voice echoed from the silver fire as took the shape of the second face carved into Konoha's stone wall. Tsuya Senju.

 _"I would as well." The second fire agreed as the embers changed into the shape of a familiar redhead with a scythe in hand._

 **"I think I can answer that." The last flame answered as it took the vague shape of nine tails with the blue flames moving to look like eyes.**

"Can you tell me what's going on then _old friend_?" The redhead asked as she pointed her scythe at the shapeless, nine tailed flame.

 **"Your child did what that silver whore tried to do. Successfully resurrected a human and kept them alive." the** **unidentifiable fire entity stated.**

"Hey screw you! If I didn't try, then someone else would have done it. At least I didn't get trapped after losing to a _sappy_ nerd!" Tsuya taunted while the redhead kept them from murdering each other.

"So Nami-chan, I bet your confused. But _we_ will try to answer any questions you have." the redhead declared as Nami ran her hand across her neck then grabbed Naruto's skeletal looking hand and held it up.

"Why is Nii-sans hand like this? Why did Mizuki say I was the Kyuubi, and how am I alive?" Nami asked as the redhead walked over to her and pulled the twins into a hug.  
"It's a long story _Musume_." she told her as the blondes eye started to water and Naruto tightened his grip on them.

*End*


End file.
